Some aerosol contents contained in an aerosol container, such as medical products, hair care products, and cosmetic products may be used directly for human bodies. If such aerosol contents are used exceedingly in an amount more than a prescribed use amount, however, such use may cause harmful effects on human beings, or may result in wasteful use. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-232249, a subdivided amount distributing apparatus for aerosol containers has been developed in which the apparatus capable of spraying a prescribed fixed amount usable in a certain period multiple times is connected to a stem of an aerosol container and disposed at an exterior of the aerosol container.
This subdivided amount distributing apparatus for aerosol containers is formed with a fixed amount chamber and a fixed amount injection valve, respectively, in the apparatus, and the aerosol contents of a fixed amount are introduced from the aerosol container main body into the fixed amount chamber and stored therein. The interior of the fixed amount chamber is normally pressurized with a piston, and the aerosol contents contained in the fixed amount chamber are injected multiple times in a subdivided manner through the fixed amount injection valve. Fixed amount injection during a prescribed period is allowed by injection of a fixed amount one or more times, thereby bringing advantages realizing distribution of aerosol contents suitable for medical products, hair products, and cosmetic products, which are otherwise not favorable when used in an amount of a prescribed amount or more or used in a wasteful manner.